Sunohara's Prank
by CyndaquilFujiFudge
Summary: Based on the episode: the incident a year ago. Sunohara writes Tomoya's name instead of making it anonymous. Sunohara's POV. Chapter 3's up.
1. Chapter 1

Sunohara's Prank

Okazaki and I are doing some errands. Damn, this is bad luck.

"Why do we have to start doing this the moment we're in second year?" I asked.

"Because we failed our escape, right?" answered Okazaki.

Oh, right. Some girl told us off while we were escaping through the window. Ugh, I can't stand it. Whoa! A hammer almost hit me. Gah!

"I'm the one who can't take it! Why do I have to keep an eye on you two anyway?" said The girl.

"You could have just left us alone! You got in our way so that's why it ended up like...!"

Before I could finish what I was saying the hammer almost hit me again.

"Eeek!" I shrieked.

"That's what you call undue resentment! If you don't know what that is, then how about I crack open your skull, and thrust it into your brain?"

"You're really serious..."

"Oh, geez! This is why I didn't want to be the class representative!"

"Then let's finish this up quickly and head back. We don't want to taking too much time here, do we?" Okazaki interrupted.

"What was your name again?" Said the vicious girl.

"Okazaki Tomoya. And you are?"

"I don't have a name to tell deliquents."

The hammer hit Okazaki's hand. I couldn't blame him.

"Hey, I gave you mine so give me yours!" said Okazaki.

"No. I don't want to get close to idiots."

"You've got great character there."

"Oh, you can tell, can't you? At the very least, I'll give you permission to speak to me." replied the girl.

I should try to escape while she's distracted. I ran but, she caught me.

"Hey, you again!" she shouted.

Oh damn, I'm gonna trip. The wood's gonna hit me! Another one's going to hit her head. Before that happened, Okazaki was able to save her.  
Urgh...that hurts. Every piece hit me.

"H-hey! Don't get close!" The girl blushed.

"I came to save you! Not to get close!" replied Okazaki.

"By the way...I wasn't as fortunate..." I said.

Until we knew it, we were leaving the school with her. Heh, must be her token of gratitude that Okazaki saved her. Too bad she wasn't hit.

"It's a bit odd to give you my thanks, but I'm grateful for the time being. Be thankful."

Oh great, I'm soo thankful. She shouldn't have gone with us here. She might interfere with my business. What a pain.

"I'm Fujibayashi Kyou," she interrupted my thoughts.

"Fujibayashi? There's also someone by that name in the class next door..." Said Okazaki.

"That's my twin sister. It'll get confusing so just call me Kyou. Later."

"Now we get to know someone strange." I finally spoke.

"She probably thinks the same thing," replied Okazaki.

We decided to kill some time at the station. Got nothing else to do anyway. I kinda feel like second year's gonna be fun. I could play pranks with her. She seems to like Okazaki. Haha, I'll need to think of something so that I could mess with her. Thinking of what to do,  
I bought soda for me and Okazaki. Wait a minute, why'd I have to pay for him! Seriously, sometimes I wonder if this guy's a friend or he just enjoys ordering me around. It's a good thing I'm a nice guy. I'm the hottest guy around but girls have bad tastes' these days.

(The next day)

Whoa, It's 10am. Must have overslept. Gotta head for school now. Okay, 5th period's going to start. While heading for the classroom, I saw Kyou staring at Okazaki. Oh no, she might choke him to death!

"OKAZAKI! WATCH OUT!" I shouted.

"S-Sunohara! What are you..." said the surprised Kyou.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing! Don't tell me you were planning to choke him to death while he was asleep..."

"No!" She answered.

"Or maybe it's something to do with the relationship between boys and girls?"

"Of course not!" She said while blushing.

"Hmmmm? I wonder...weren't you thinking he's kinda cool or something?" I smirked.

"You'll lose your memory if I hit you right?" She said without hesitation.

"What are you talking about?"

Oh no, I'm in for it. Good thing Okazaki woke up! I'm saved! I have to tell him what she was planning to do with him!

"Damn it, what's with all the racket?" Okazaki interrupted.

"Ah, Okazaki! That was a bit of a fix! A little more and you would have ended up in such a relation-"

Ouch! I was punched before I could tell him! Huh...? Everything's turning blank... I woke up in the clinic. What happened? I don't remember anything...My head hurts. What the hell happened?

"You fainted. It's the end of class and you should head back home," said the nurse.

"Okay," I answered.

I went back to classroom to get my stuff. I saw Okazaki waving goodbye to Kyou. Hmmm... I wonder if she's got anything to do with me fainting.  
God, I can't remember. Anyway, I got my stuff and Okazaki decided to crash at my place. I don't mind since I think the guy's pretty lonely. I just don't like the fact that he thinks the dormitory is a cafeteria with free food and drinks. All right! I thought of a nice prank.  
I'll tell Okazaki...well, just a small part of it. This is gonna be fun.

"I think we need to show something horrifying here," I said while writing.

"What, are you trying to pick a fight?" Okazaki asked.

"Something even more clever!" I put the paper right in front of his face.

"Dearest Fujibayashi Kyou-sama, I would like to confess my love, so please come to the reference room," He read.

"Tomorrow, we'll stuff it in her shoe locker and observe with great amusement as she hustles around!" I said.

"This is the first time I've seen such a crappy love letter but..."

"There's no way Fujibayashi Kyou can recover from the shock and then we'll be able to enjoy the year!" I replied.

After a few hours Okazaki left the dorm. When a meant only a small part, After he left, I wrote the most important part. His name. I know Kyou likes him.  
Hahaha, this is exciting. I'll get to deceive both of them! He might even thank me. Giving him a chick. But still, I don't think anyone would want to have someone like her as a girlfriend. I'd reject her myself. She's not good enough for a hot guy like me. Maybe she would be kind to the one she likes? Nah, I still imagine her beating the crap outta Okazaki even if they're in a relationship. Tomorrow's gonna be The day Fujibayashi Kyou thanks me. There's something I doubt though...does Okazaki have the same feelings?

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went to school early so that I could put the letter before Fujibayashi Kyou arrives. Oh, looks like Okazaki has arrived too.  
Haha, little does he know that his name is right in this letter. I know, love letters are supposed to be anonymous right?  
It seems more fun this way. Now that I've placed it in her locker, me and Okazaki Hide near her locker and I don't think she would notice here.  
After a few minutes, the demon arrives with someone. The girl looks like her though she has short hair. Ohhh, right. She said she had a twin.  
Her twin doesn't look as vicious as her. Whew, that's a relief.

"Well, I have the day shift today, so I'll be going first," Her twin finally spoke.

"Okay, see you later then," Kyou waved goodbye.

All right! She opened her locker. She was surprised to see a letter. Heh, I don' think much people confess to someone like her.  
My excitement was overflowing as she opened it.

"Dearest Fujibayashi Kyou-sama," she read.

Oh god, her reaction is funny. She must have seen Okazaki's name.

"It can't be that Ryou's fortune came true?" She said out loud while blushing and glancing at every direction to see if someone has noticed.

"She's so fidgety. Quite cute ain't it?" I said, while grinning broadly.

"I'm definitely sure this is in bad taste," Okazaki answered.

We had to go since there was a students' assembly. The whole thing was boring so I fell asleep. What would be the use of listening to such a crappy thing anyway? Might as well save my energy for my prank later. *Snores*

Our first destination was the reference room. I planned on making her run to different places. "Sorry for the inconvenience but please come to the rooftop." Is what I wrote on the board. After writing that, me and Okazaki went to the rooftop and left a note saying:  
"Sorry but we'll actually go to gymnasium storage room." We went back to the cafeteria and then to the classroom to eat. As I was eating I noticed that she was heading to the next place.

"I do think you should stop," Okazaki said.

"Why man? You don't get to see something this interesting very often." I replied.

We were tailing her from behind. Man, she's fast.

"Amazing, she still hasn't noticed this is a prank," I sniggered.

"Just stop it man. Say what you want, but it's too much." Okazaki said.

"We're just getting started! Let's go on ahead, go on ahead~" I said, excitedly.

Hmmm, We went ahead. That's good. Now's the time I tell Okazaki that I really need to go to the washroom. Yes! This'll be perfect!  
I'll watch somewhere unnoticeable.

"Oh, damn! I gotta go to the toilet Okazaki! Wait here!" I said in a panicky voice.

"What? You'll leave me here?" He replied.

"Just take care of it! I'll see you later!"

Now, I don't think she would be spotting me here. Okazaki didn't know what to do. As he was about to run away, Kyou appeared.  
Good timing, girl. They both had a surprised look. Man, this is amusing.

"Y-you! You made me run all the way here!" She said, while blushing.

"..How certain are you that it's me? This is a pure coincidence!" Okazaki replied.

"If it isn't you, how do you know about it and...why is your name in the letter?" Whoa, she was putting up a cute face.

"E..eh?" Was all he could say.

Oh my god, I see Okazaki blushing for the very first time. Both were trying to avoid eye contact. This is awkward. Could it be that he likes this girl? If that true, then I'm a really great friend. Hahaha, he might bow down to me in worship!  
That girl may also worship me for this! That is truly a sight to see! I was daydreaming and I felt something slip out of my pocket.  
Oh well. Hweh...? There's a small girl with brown hair who seemed to picked my handkerchief up (I know Fuuko was in the hospital that time but oh well. :3)

"Excuse me!" The girl broke the silence of the two.

"What?" Okazaki asked.

"There seems to be a blonde idiot peeking at you two!"

Oh no. I'm in big trouble. Dark aura was rising. It came from Fujibayashi Kyou. Damn, I'm in for it. She launched at me. Her kicks were so fast I couldn't see anything. My handsome face is gonna be ruined! The kick stopped for a second and Now it's Okazaki kicking me!  
Some friend you are. My surroundings were pitch black. I woke up in the infirmary. Again. I saw the two talking. They didn't act like how they did awhile back. Could it be that I actually worked things out between them?

End of chapter

"There seems to be a blonde idiot peeking at the two of you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Urgh...I woke up early again today. I usually don't wake up this early but the pain from yesterday is just traumatizing.  
Since I won't get anything from lying down here and whining about the pain, I'll go to school. Now that I'm dressed, I'll head for school.  
Damn, things would have gone smoothly if that girl didn't appear. I've finally reached the classroom thinking about what happened yesterday.  
Hmmm? Okazaki and Kyou are talking. Geh, are these two dating already?

"Yo," I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

"Ouch," I answered back.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" said Okazaki.

"Mmmm? You two are acting normal...Do you know how funny it was seeing your blushing faces?" I smirked.

Eeeek! She had a dictionary with her! I didn't even take notice of it! I hit every desk. It's good there were no people in the desks I've hit. Every single student in the classroom witnessed what happened. Some were laughing, some were shocked with what they saw.  
Looks like she wasn't finished just yet. She ran to my side and kicked me back to Okazaki. Okazaki kicked me back to her. She kicked me back to Okazaki. After a few kicks, they stopped. I didn't pass out. In fact, I stood up after 3 minutes or so.

"You two are going out, aren't you? Is that what you do to thank me for hooking you guys up?" I shrieked.

That slipped out of my mouth. I'm not lying. She'd kick me anytime now! I have to make run for it! I ran as fast as I could. Looks like she won't find me here. I'll just take a nap here since I went early. I'll just go back to class when I wake up. Before I slept,  
I realized something I shouldn't have done. Now the people in class might spread rumors that Okazaki and Kyou are dating. There's still a chance that they aren't dating. Regretting what I've done, I fell asleep.

I woke up and I noticed that I've slept for 30 minutes. 5 more minutes and the first period will start. She'll have to stay in her so that's good.  
Walking down the stairs, I saw Fujibayashi Kyou's twin sister. It seems that she's talking to someone. The one she was talking to looked familliar.  
Wait, wasn't she one of the witnesses who saw what happened just awhile back? Since her twin is from another class, I guess she's spreading the rumor.  
Eh? Her twin put off a shocked face. Tears were falling out of her face. I decided to stay back since I'm the one at fault. Don't tell me this girl also likes Okazaki...Is he really that charming? After 4 minutes, they went back to their classrooms. I also have to head back.

Kyou didn't have time to mess with me since the teacher arrived before she could even go near me. I slept again. I have nothing else to do so I'll just sleep again. I was awoken by a punch... I checked my watch and it looks like 4th period has ended and it's time to eat lunch. I was expecting more punches but it stopped. Did she decided to be nice for once?

"Oi, Sunohara. Wake up," Okazaki said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We decided to stop beating you up for a week if you treat us to lunch." Kyou joined in.

"Fine." I replied.

I'm going to the cafeteria now. This is pretty much worth it. I'll be safe for a week. I should ask them later if they're going out or not so that I could just clear the rumors if they aren't. Not much people are in the cafeteria since Lunch has only started. I bought Okazaki Katsudon and Beef Teriyaki for Kyou. I bought anpan for myself. There goes my budget for the month... The scent of Katsudon and Beef Teriyaki is overpowering me.  
I had an urge to eat it. Must control, must control. Ugh, this handsome face wouldn't have life if didn't eat much food. It's better than getting it full of bruises though. Now that I'm in the classroom, I handed the food to Okazaki and Kyou. Okay, this is the right time to ask.

"So tell me, are you two really going out? I'll clear it up if you aren't," I said in a nice manner.

"What's the use in lying?" Okazaki said.

"Okay, we're going out," Kyou blushed.

"Geh? Since when?" I asked.

"After we sent you to the infirmary. It's our token of gratitude to you," Okazaki replied.

We chatted the whole lunch time. Looks like I really did hook them up huh? Lunch ended and Kyou went back to her desk. Oh man, I forgot to tell them that i saw her twin crying. Hmmm...if I did, what would Kyou do?

End of Chapter


End file.
